evariafandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Write the first section of your page here. Overview Physiology Demeanor Language Culture Homelands Religion Relations Famous People Population Statistics Powers and Abilities Elemental Manifestation - All djinn have a primary elemental manifestation, which not only separates djinn into subraces but also plays a major role in their culture and psychology. Each manifestation is most common in regions where the element it represents has a strong presence, such as deserts, volcanic wastelands, or even underwater in extreme examples. The most common manifestations by far are the ones who are related to the four classical elements - earth, fire, water, and wind - though storm manifestations are also fairly common. This manifestation results in a variety of unique traits, and djinni skin and “hair” (a growth that is more of a crystalline elemental substance than actual hair) varies based on a djinni’s manifestation. Likewise, each individual gains a set of abilities that correspond to their element, such as the ability to empower attacks with the power of lightning and thunder amongst raijin or the power to take on the properties of water amongst marid. *'Secondary Manifestation' - Although most djinn exhibit a single manifestation, some learn to manifest two or more, a rare and unusual talent amongst their race. Djinn who manifest more than one element often develop their second one during adolescence. The initial development of this manifestation can often be uncomfortable, even painful, and usually comes suddenly and without warning. With practice, this transition becomes less discomforting, with those well-versed in the transformation experiencing little more than a mild and passing unease. The reason for this discomfort lies in the fact that the transition is more than aesthetic in nature and is actually a fundamental change in the physical makeup of the djinni. Mana Consumption - The djinn are able to consume, devour and metabolize mana in its rawest form, which both sustains their life force and provides them the energy needed to power their incredibly powerful magic. Warping - Mid-level djinn develop the ability to generate and manipulate elemental forces to accomplish amazing feats. The ability itself is derived from the user's own force of will and depends highly on imagination. Any form of matter is surrounded by an element of the user's choosing and is manipulated as such. Some extremely high level users may be able to bend ambient energy, emotion, and/or conscious thought. Reality Warping - High-level djinn can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it within a limited range; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as weak as physics to something inconceivable like logic. Agni Fire Manipulation - The Agni possess complete control over fire, and can generate, control and absorb both natural and supernatural flames. It can be shaped to the individual's desire, and the temperature and intensity of the flames can be controlled with flawless precision. Māzu Water Manipulation - The Māzu possess complete control over water and ice. They can control all forms of water, and are capable of shaping a body of water to the their own desire, icluding lifting, shaping, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. On the sea or ocean, it can be used to create several natural phenomena. Euru Wind Manipulation - The Euru possess complete control over the air and wind. They can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. They can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Dao Earth Manipulation - The Dao possess complete control over earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. They can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil. Indra 'Electricity Manipulation '- The Indra are able to absorb, conduct, generate and manipulate both a natural and supernatural form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives them control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, and electromagnetism. Category:Races